emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Livesy
Gordon Livesy is the former husband of Chas Dingle and Sandra Flaherty and the father of Aaron Livesy and Olivia Flaherty. Storylines 2003-2008 Gordon visits Emmerdale in 2003, 2004 and 2006 when he dropped off Aaron to spend time with Chas. When Louise Appleton tells him that she saw Chas hit Aaron, Gordon is angry and tells Chas that he will from now on only allow her to see Aaron as long as it is what Aaron wants. In 2006 Gordon visited the village once more dropping a reluctant Aaron of to stay with his mum. He reveals that he and his wife Sandra are expecting a child and as Measles had been doing the rounds at Aaron's school asks for the visit to be extended. The visit does not go well. Chas, struggles to hide her jealousy over Aaron's closeness to Gordon and also his friendship with her cousin Delilah, she is also hurt by him referring to Sandra as "mum" the tension between mother and son boils over with Aaron informing Chas that Carl cheated on her with Delilah. Later overhearing her son on the phone to his dad begging to come home Chas spitefully goads him with a warning that once Gordon and Sandra's new baby arrives his father won't be bothered with him anymore. Aaron and Gordon had no further contact with Chas until 2008 when Aaron was arrested after becoming a drug mule for a local crime family, the McFarlanes. Chas went to the police station and later visits Gordon to find out what had been going on. Gordon tells her that he had thrown Aaron out after he hit Sandra, Gordon's second wife, with whom he has a child. Aaron later asks to go back to his father's but Gordon says they need a break from him and insists he stay with Chas. Later that night, Aaron vandalises Gordon's office, although he cannot prove it. Aaron later told Chas she was right, Gordon didn't want to know him once the baby came along. 2015-2016 In December 2015, Chas' business partner Diane Sugden recognised Gordon at Hotten General Hospital and he revealed he was suffering from Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Gordon told her he had time to think about his relationship with Aaron, and Diane informed him Aaron lives with her at The Woolpack. Gordon asked Diane not to mention to Chas and Aaron that she had seen him. Gordon later visited Chas and Aaron. He and Chas reconnected and began dating again, which upset Aaron when he saw them together. After collapsing due to his self-harming cuts becoming infected, Aaron told his former lover Robert Sugden that Gordon was the real reason he self-harmed. After discharging himself from hospital, Aaron revealed to Robert that Gordon raped him as a child. The following day, Robert came face to face with Gordon and confronted him about what he did to Aaron. Gordon denied Aaron's accusations and suggested Aaron could be creating false memories. Robert warned Gordon, telling him to leave town or he would kill him. Aaron was horrified when Robert brought up the false memory syndrome and he confronts Gordon about his twisted lies. Gordon decided to give his relationship with Chas a break, lying to her he didn't want to come between her and their son. In February 2016, after a day at the seaside, Aaron admitted to Chas what Gordon did to him during his childhood. Chas immediately believed her son and went to Gordon's house to confront him. Gordon lied and told her he didn't rape Aaron but admitted the truth later after pinning Chas against a wall. Chas told her half-brother Cain Dingle about Aaron's ordeal. The next day, Gordon returned home to find somebody had broken into his house and wrecked it. Cain walked in and knocked Gordon out and tied him up. When Gordon woke up, Cain tried to force Gordon to take an overdose on Chas' sleeping pills. As Cain was about to force him to take the pills, Aaron and Chas rushed in to stop Cain from killing Gordon, as he would get sent down for murder. Aaron decided to report Gordon to police for what he did to him. The next day, Aaron finally reported his fathers historic abuse. Both Gordon and Aaron are questioned by DS Wise, and in an attempt to make Aaron's allegations less credible, Gordon reveals that Cain tried to kill him. No charges were brought against Cain after both Chas and Cain's wife Moira Dingle covered for him. The following day, Gordon paid Aaron a visit at the scrapyard. He threatened Aaron and informed him if he didn't retract the allegations then he would do his best to get Cain jailed. A few weeks later, Chas spraypainted 'Paedo' on Gordon's car. Chas revealed to the pub customers that Gordon abused their son after pictures of the spraypainted car surfaced online. Three days later, another victim came forward and reported that Gordon abused him too. It was later revealed that Robert had paid Ryan to say he was abused to make Aaron's case stronger. Gordon believed Chas was responsible for the new witness so he pinned her against a wall and threatened her. Chas' cousin Marlon Dingle walked in and grabbed Gordon away from Chas before the police arrived and they took Gordon away. Later, Robert admitted to Chas, he was the person who paid Ryan. Aaron learned about Robert's deal with Ryan and visited Ryan and told him to drop his allegations. Gordon insisted that once the the police and solicitors learned of the deal with Ryan, they would be sympathetic towards him. At his plea hearing in March 2016, Gordon pretended to be struggling to walk, and collapsed, explaining it was the side effects of his chemotherapy. Gordon pleaded not guilty and he was released on bail once again. Gordon requested to be escorted from the court. The following day, Gordon's long lost daughter Liv visited him. Liv questioned him about Aaron's allegations, but Gordon protested his innocence and gave Liv his mothers necklace. Liv later ran out of Gordon's house and into Aaron, and appologised to her brother. List of Appearances 2003 *Tue 2nd Dec *Wed 24th Dec *Mon 29th Dec 2004 *Mon 9th Feb *Wed 11th Feb *Sun 22nd Feb 2006 *Thur 9th Feb 2008 *Mon 1st Dec *Fri 5th Dec *Mon 8th Dec 2015 2016 Quotes "Tempting but I think I pass." - First line to Diane Sugden and spoken by Gary Mavers as Gordon. "Hello son, long time no see. - To Aaron Livesy when reuniting him after 7 years. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:2004 minor characters Category:2006 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Livesy family Category:Dingle family Category:Businessmen Category:Characters played by different actors Category:2002 marriages